


Stolen Purse

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Set in my version of the future, Throy, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but it's just pure heart warming fluff, fluffy fluff fluff, like honestly, like really, nothing but fluff, pure fluff, the name sounds a bit serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, Tooth Rotting Throy Fluff.<br/>Like really. <br/>It's just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Purse

"Roy?" Thea called, stepping through the front door into the house.

When she didn't get a reply she made a fist and carefully stepped into the living room, ready to attack any intruders, but she quickly relaxed when she found Roy rocking their six month old child to sleep, humming a soft tune, their German Shephard dog, Arrow, at his feet.

Thea stepped back silently, smiling at the sight, deciding against disrupting the peace.

When she started humming along to Roy's tune he glanced up at her, giving her a small but bright smile before turning his attention back to the sleeping child in his arms.

Thea's smile grew wider and she started to tear up, who would've thought that someone stealing her purse would lead her to this moment?


End file.
